


Overwatch: Time After Time

by Mark Winters (Saberius_Prime)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-13 00:53:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7131497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saberius_Prime/pseuds/Mark%20Winters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a life is ended too early, sometimes there's a second chance. Such is the case of Mark Winters. After a freak accident involving his and his father's invention, Mark is granted another chance at life in the world of Overwatch. Using his newfound abilities, he fights to restore peace to the world. All the while falling in love with a brown-haired Brit who can wield time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Alive

Location: Winter Technologies, Time: May 24, 2016, The Day of Release For Overwatch

Mark's POV

This was the day I had been waiting for since November of last year. The day Overwatch was released to PC and Console. I has been working two separate jobs to save up enough money to preorder the game. While my father had plenty of money and contacts to get me a free copy of the game, I told him I wanted to work for it. He laughed and told me that I learned a very valuable skill and lesson. Always work for what you want.

After I had picked up the game, I was in my room at my dad's business, Winter Technologies. Dad created this company when he was only fifteen, and gave me my own job working with the gaming division of the company. We created VR headsets, communication headsets and custom remotes for different clients and customers. But my dad and I were on the verge on creating the first ever virtual headset that placed you into the game world itself, meaning you could interact with the characters in a game, and they could interacted with you as well. You could change the ending of any game to the way you wanted it. Kind of like the Choose Your Own Adventure books that you can read, except without limits.

As I opened the packaging for the game, my smile widened when I saw my favorite character was on the cover. A knock on my door was heard.

“Mark, it's your father. Can I come in?”

I smiled.

“Come on in, Dad.”

My dad entered. He was covered in soot, and he pushed up his goggles, leaving an outline from where the soot covered him except around the area where his goggles were.

I frowned.

“What happened, dad?”

“Oh, a prototype blew up...I can't seem to make it work.”

“Don't be so glum, Dad. Failures are a part of science. Thomas Edison took 9,999 tries to perfect the lightbulb. As he said..”

“I did not fail. I have just found 9,999 ways that do not work...” continued my father. “I know, son. So how much progress have you made the new VR Headset?”

“I think I have what I need to make a prototype. But we need someone to test it.”

“Why not you, son? You're an expert at video games. You learned from the best.”

He gestured to the trophy outside of my room, reading “Video Gamer Championship 1989 Winner Steve Winters.”

“I know dad, but...”

“No buts. You can do this, son. I know it. Now..let's build a VR Headset.”

I smiled.

“Race you to the lab!”

I hopped off my bed, and hurried out the door, my father quickly following. As we entered the lab, I turned on the radio, and the sound system, and grabbed my headphones, tossing the other pair to dad. Loverboy's “Everybody's Working For The Weekend” began to blare out of the sound system as we began to work on the VR headset.

Several Hours Later...

It was done. Me and my dad had made the VR Headset.

I yawned loudly.

“We did it.”

“Yep. We can run tests in the morning. Take it up to your room. I'll make the test preparations for tomorrow.”

“Okay. Night, dad.”

I hugged him tightly, before heading upstairs to my room. After I changed for bed, I placed the headset next to the Overwatch game case, not noticing a blue spark jumping from the case and vanishing into the headset.

Location: Winter Technologies Show Room, Time: Next Morning, Just Before the Test

This was it. I turned to my father.

“Dad, could we try Overwatch first? I know you said to play something easy and simple, but the game has a training mode I could do. I wouldn't be versing anyone.”

“Well....”

“Please, dad?”

“Alright. Since your twenty-third birthday is today, I suppose you can. Consider it a birthday present.”

“Wait..today is my birthday? I must have been so busy that I forgot that it was today. Thanks, dad!”

I went over to the gaming chair as my dad began to address the reporters who were there to interview me and my father about the new VR Headset.

“People of the world and the gaming community. You are about to witness the very first prototype of the...what is it called, son?”

“The In-Depth Virtual Reality Headset or the IDVR for short.”

The reporters gasped in awe, and wrote it down in their notes.

My father coughed gently before continuing.

“Thanks, son. As my son said the new headset is called the IDVR. This new virtual headset can not only make you feel like you are a part of a game, it can literally place you in the world.”

“How,” asked one reporter.

“It transforms your brain waves into data, and makes essentially a virtual you that can move around in coding. Or gameplay for the gamers out there.”

“What's to stop the consciousness of the person in the headset from leaving the body?”

“There's a series of safety measures that are inside the headset that protects the human brain. However they can not be removed or tampered with. It is quite safe.”

A technician made his way over.

“Sir, we're all systems go.”

“Thank you. Mark, we're ready. Fire it up.”

“Roger that, Dad.”

I placed the headset onto my head, and activated the game. Suddenly, I felt an electric surge run through my body and I screamed in pain. What I didn't realize was the invention my father and I invented..was killing me. Then my vision went dark, and I knew no more.

A few weeks later...

I groaned as a light shone in my eyes, and I opened them. Everything was blurry.

“Wakey, wakey, sunshine,” said a voice.

My mouth felt dry, and I could barely breathe.

“Wa..water...need...water.”

Soon, I felt a glass of water pressed to my lips and I began to sip. Once I was done, I spoke.

“Where...where am I?”

“London Memorial Hospice. You took quite a shock. You were struck by lightning a few weeks ago.”

“Lightning..? I don't remember that.”

“Yeah, the doctor said you might have memory loss. I'm your nurse by the way. Name's Jack.”

“Nice..to..meet..you.”

I winced slightly as I slowly sat up. Suddenly, a phone ran. Jack answer it.

“Yeah? Really? Mondatta's coming to London? That's awesome! I'll see you tonight.”

I was confused.

“Who's Mondatta?”

“A Omnic. He's a robot, and he wants to create peace between the humans and the Omnic's once more.”

“When is he coming?”

“In a couple weeks. I could probably take you there if you get well soon. We try to take our hospice patients out for strolls while their recovering. Apparently, it helps.”

“I'd like that.”

“Awesome. What's your name? Everyone's kind of sick of calling you John Doe.”

“I....I...think..it starts..with an M...”

“Micheal..Marty...Mark...”

“That last one! Mark!”

“And last name...?”

“I...I don't know...”

“Don't worry. We'll figure it out.”

As he looked away, I moved my arm and winced. Suddenly, a bolt of electricity shot out of my arm, and struck the TV, causing it to spark. I was shocked. Jack was confused as to why the TV sparked, and went to find some janitors to clean up the mess, leaving me to figure out my powers.

Location: Hospital Science Lab, Time: The Evening Mondatta Arrives.

Two weeks went by faster then I thought it would. Some of my memory returned. Though not all of it. I still could not remember anything from just before I was struck by lightning, though I had a strange feeling that lightning was not the cause as I finished my super suit. It was skin-tight, and all black. I designed it to absorb my electric powers, and to channel them from my finger tips. I had a welders mask to protect my eyesight and my face. The only thing left to do was test it. Jack entered the lab.

“Hey, you about ready? Got you discharged and the wheelchair ready.”

“Sure. Let me put my tools away and I'll be ready.”

I put all the tools I used away, and climbed into the wheelchair that he had as we headed out of the lab and the front door. My super suit was tucked away in a small wallet I made. Having a miniaturization feature on the suit helped out a lot. As we rolled to a stop outside the hospital, I got to my feet slowly and gasped.

“London...sure has changed...it's more...futuristic.”

“Well, what do you expect? It's 2046.”

We climbed into his hovercar, and headed downtown to where Mondatta was supposed to be. After we parked, we headed over to where to the crowd was cheering Mondatta's name. A little girl next to me shouted at her mother as a beautiful woman with brown-hair stepped between us. She had what appeared to be a harness strapped to her chest, and it had a pulsing blue glow. Underneath that was a brown flight jacket and a yellow orangeish jumpsuit that hugged her curves. To top it off she had a pair of goggles with orange lenses and a white frame. A familiar name on her jumpsuit caught my eye.

“Tracer...” I whispered.

The woman turned behind her, and I ducked quickly. She shrugged her shoulders, and turned to look back just in time to see Mondatta step outside to speak.

“Human. Machine. We are all one within the Iris."

The crowd cheered, but to me the sound was drowned out. My brain ached. Memories were starting to return. I was snapped out of my daze when I saw the woman named Tracer pass me. I turned to Jack.

“I need to get some space. I'll be right back.”

Jack nodded, and I headed off. As I leaned against a nearby wall, the sound of gunfire caught my attention. Opening the special wallet I made for my suit, I pulled it out, and enlarged it. Quickly climbing into my suit, and zipping it up, I placed on my welding mask, and rushed towards the sound of gunfire. Which was moving up several flights of stairs.

I groaned.

“Really?! Wait. Might be able to solve this.”

I aimed my hands at the ground and electricity began to flow, and struck the ground. As I fed more electricity into my hands, I began to lift off from the ground.

“Woah..steady..”

Soon, I made it to the top only to see a blue blur jump by me. The same color as the device I saw on Tracer. Suddenly, the blue blur turned into Tracer and she was following what appeared to be a woman with blue skin. And she was carrying a rifle.

“She must be here to assassinate Mondatta..but why?”

Saving the question for later, I rushed after Tracer. Suddenly, she slid through purple smoke and fell down. The blue woman stood over her with the rifle pointed to her head.

“Such a sweet foolish girl...”

Rage bubbled inside me when suddenly Tracer flashed blue, and seemed to go backwards in time, before she redid her leap and blinked over the purple smoke.

“What was that?” she asked, opening fire on the blue woman. I stormed in and shot electricity at her, knocking her down. I grabbed her by the shoulders, and brought her to the edge of the building.

“Who are you? And why are you doing this?”

“My name is no concern of yours. And besides...looks like the party's over...”

Suddenly, a huge explosion was heard behind us. Tracer looked over and saw that the limo Mondatta was next to had exploded into flames.

“No..no...no...no!”

The blue-skinned woman pushed me off of her, and stood up. Suddenly a blue blur tackled her, and reformed into Tracer, pushing her towards the edge of the building.

“Why?!” cried Tracer. “Why would you do this?”

The blue-skinned chuckled. Suddenly a white light covered us and we turned to look, but the blue-skinned woman pulled Tracer towards her and said..

“Adieu chérie.”

She launched herself backwards and pulled Tracer down with her, slamming her body into the wall hard. The blue light sparked wildly as she dropped to ground. I jumped down off the roof, landing next to Tracer as she tried to get up. I looked up and saw the blue-skinned woman with a smirk on her face as she walked away from the edge, leaving in what appeared to be a ship.

“Tracer..can you hear me?”

“I can..hear..you... I'm okay...who..are you..?”

“Call me Lightknight.”

I gently helped her to her feet.

“Your harness is damaged. I'm guessing this is how you use your powers..”

“Yeah...how did you know that..?”

My mind searched for an answer, but found none.

“I guess..I just know tech. Though I have no clue what else this thing can do.”

“Oh...so mate. How do you have your powers..hmm?”

She put her hands on her hips and looked at me with a “Come on, tell me.” look.

“Struck by lightning.”

Suddenly, a ringtone went off.

“Is that your communication system?”

“Yeah..I think it is..”

She looked at it, and hit the answer button.

“Winston? Is that you, Luv? Oh, it's been too long.”

“Yes. Haha. It has.”

“So, your recalling every Overwatch member?”

“I am.”

“Can we add one more to the team?”

“Another recruit for Overwatch? Can we trust him?”

“He tried to help me save a Onmic. By the name of Mondatta. He was trying to bring peace...but..Widowmaker killed him...”

“Oh....so that's who she was..”

“Is that him?”

“Yeah..I'm Lightknight. I control electricity.”

“We could use someone like you. Sending you my coordinates, Tracer. Bring him in.”

“Roger.”

Tracer ended the call and turned back to me.

“Ready to go?”

But I didn't hear her. My arms felt tingly. Tracer snapped her fingers in front of me.

“Hey. You ready?”

I snapped out of my daze.

“Yeah, let's go.”

She smiled and tried to blink, but she only went so far before reappearing and gasping in pain.

“Hey, you okay?”

“I think my harness took more damage then I thought. We'll have to get Winston to look at it.”

“Okay. We probably should walk then.”

She nodded.

“Okay.”

Soon, the two of us headed towards the airport, not noticing my arm fading in and out of existence before returning solid.

Location: Winter Technologies, Our World, Time: A Few Days After the Failure of the IDVR.

Steve's POV

I gently held my sons hand as he laid in the small hospital bed. He was in a coma with no brainwave activity. He was stuck in the game world of Overwatch.

“Don't worry, my son. I will bring you back home. I will free you from your virtual prison. This I swear by my own blood.”


	2. New Beginnings

Location: Winston's Lab, Time: Several Hours Later.

Mark's POV

It had been several hours since the fight with Widowmaker. On the flight to this friend of Tracer's named Winston, I tinkered with Tracer's harness to try any repair it. What I didn't realize, was that it kept her from fading in and out of time, and I had removed it. I heard a gasp of pain. Tracer was looking at me, her hands fading in and out.

“Where's..my..harness..”

“It's over here.”

“Give it to me..I need it.”

“But...”

“Now! Before I fade out.”

I quickly placed it on her and powered it on. She gasped and her hands went solid again, before slapping me on the back of the head.

“Don't do that ever again, you bloody idiot.”

“Ow! I was just trying to help! What's wrong with you? You were fading in and out.”

“I suffer from chronal disassociation. Without this harness, I fade in and out from time, and can not maintain physical form. Thankfully, the effects of the harness last a few hours after removal. Just in case it needs charging or repairs. And..I..I don't believe this...you fixed it..How?”

“I'm not sure...I..just...I just knew...”

She hugged me tightly.

“Thank you! Oh, um..sorry..”

She let go off me, her cheeks a bright rose red.

“It's all good. It feels...nice..to be praised.”

I continued to tinker with my suit. While I had normal street clothes on, I kept the welding mask on to conceal my identity. Suddenly the private plane we chartered landed on the runway with a thud, throwing me out of my chair and on top of Tracer. My welding mask fell off in the process, revealing my face to Tracer.

“I'm..I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to...”

I climbed off of her and pulled her to her feet. She wasn't mad. As of matter of fact, she was laughing.

“It's all good, Luv. Now, come on. Let's go see Winston!”

She blinked out of the plane and I grabbed my gear, chuckling to myself. Once out of the plane, I looked around. The air smelled salty.

“Where are we?”

“Gibraltar. Winston's base isn't too far from here. Come on.”

Tracer blinked away and I ran after her. Soon, we arrived at a small chain link fence which was cut open, and had two signs on it. 

“Closed by executive mandate..and Petras Act? What does that mean?”

“It's a long story,” replied Tracer. “Come on, Winston is inside. Winston! You here?”

A loud clang was heard from inside.

“Oh for the love of bananas! I'm in my lab, Tracer. Is Lightknight with you?”

“Here, and accounted for, big guy.”

“Well come on in.”

Tracer pulled me inside the building and I gasped at all the tech.

“Woah.”

Suddenly, a loud set of footsteps was heard and I turned to see a giant gorilla in a mechanized suit of armor.

“Hello. I am Winston. Welcome to Overwatch.”

My mouth open and closed rapidly.

“Giant..talking..gorilla...oooh...”

My vision went dark.

A Couple of Minutes Later...

I groaned as I heard voices.

“He's regaining consciousness, Winston.”

“Thank you, Athena. I will take it from here.”

I opened my eyes.

“Good to see your awake, young man. What is your name?”

I looked over at the gorilla with a slightly frightful look.

“M..Mark..”

“Well, Mark...I'm quite impressed with your suit. You build it yourself?”

“Yes.”

“And you fixed Tracer's Chronal Accelerator as well?”

“Yes. I basically maximized the power capacity and battery strength. And I gave it an overshield too. So..who's Athena?”

The voice from before returned.

“I am Athena. I'm an AI that runs everything here.”

I nodded slowly.

“Pleased to meet you.”

“Likewise, Mark. Your vitals are strong, and your abilities are quite strong as well.”

“You mean my powers?”

“Affirmative. If I may add, the suit you created is only strong enough to handle a few of your basic powers. I've scanned it thoroughly and it has a small burn layer to it.”

“I was worried about that as well. I don't have any good materials to make a suit stronger then the one I built.”

Winston gently coughed.

“Well..I do have a few spare parts lying around. I'm think you can create something stronger then the original suit.”

“Really? I might need my own lab as well...I think I have a tendency for things to blow up...”

Winston smiled.

“I think I have just the room you need. Follow me.”

Winston left the room and I followed him out of the room. We reached a small elevator and climbed inside. Winston pushed a button, and the elevator began to lower.

“Back in the early days, this base was originally used during World War II. In the case of a bomb being dropped on the base, the RAF created an underground bomb shelter for about 500 service members and their families. In 2016, during the First Omnic Crisis this base was used by Overwatch. But we were disbanded and the Petras Act went into law, making any Overwatch operations illegal and therefore punishable by law. But with the death of Mondatta, the world has been plunged into the second Omnic Crisis.”

“So..this bomb shelter is my lab.”

“Yes, but it needs a bit of clean-up. A lot of testing was done with some explosive results.”

Soon, the elevator stopped and we stepped out. I looked around, and smiled.

“Winston, this will work perfectly.”

“Then I have just one thing to ask of you. Will you join us?”

I turned to him and smiled.

“Bring on the baddies.”

Winston chuckled loudly.

“Now, there's an answer I've never heard before. Welcome to Overwatch, Mark.”

I shook his hand.

“I'll do you proud, Winston.”

A Few Days Later...

Location: Overwatch Base, Mark's Lab

“One..two...three...four!”

I grunted as I lifted my weights in my lab. The Clash's “Should I Stay or Should I Go?” blared on the radio behind me. My suit of armor was currently in the process of being made. I had built a few automated machines to build pieces of my armor. As well as finishing my armor, I learned hand to hand combat from several of the training droids. As I continued to push weights, I didn't hear the elevator ding or Tracer step out of the elevator.

Tracer's POV

As I rode the elevator down to talk to Mark about a tip we got about Talon, I was thinking about what he did for me. During training sessions during the past few days, I noticed my Chronal Accelerator had been upgraded. I seemed to be faster and it even had an overshield as I found out by mistake. During one such training session, a training droid shot my harness, but the bullet was reflected, and my goggles flashed a warning on the overshield's power levels. When I asked Winston about it, he told me to thank Mark.

As I stepped out of the elevator, I gasped slightly and I felt my cheeks heat up. Mark was lifting weights, and he was shirtless, showing off his well toned muscles. I quickly blinked behind a pillar, and watched him. Soon, he placed the weights back on the rack, and grabbed a towel, wiping off the sweat on his face. He put his shirt back on and he spoke.

“I know you're in here, Tracer.”

I stepped out from behind the pillar.

“How did you know?”

“Call it a sixth sense.”

“Oh. Winston...has...a thing...I mean..a mission for us..”

He chuckled softly.

“Tell him I'll be up in a bit.”

I blushed.

“Okay.”

I blinked into the elevator and pressed the button. Mark waved at me before heading off farther into his lab. The door closed, and a smile formed on my lips.

Mark's POV

“Oh, the nerve of that woman,” I said to myself. “She was watching me work out shirtless. And the way she blushed was cute....whoa, what am I saying?! Focus on fighting Talon. Not anything else.”

But I could barely help the smile that formed on my lips when I thought of her.

Location: Overwatch Briefing Room

It had been a few minutes since I got up to the main briefing. I was wearing my skin tight undersuit. The pieces of my armor were almost complete. Winston was sitting in an old tire, reading through the reports.

“According to these reports, Talon is going to be making a move on the Overwatch Museum in Denver, Colorado.”

“What could they want there? It's just a museum right?”

“Yes, but it does include several artifacts from the glory days that could be dangerous in their hands.”

Tracer came over to the table.

“Talon sightings are being reported in Denver. A lot of them.”

Winston nodded, and turned to me.

“Time to suit up, Lightknight.”

I smiled and ran to the elevator, going down to the lab to grab my suit. I quickly stood up on the armor platform, and the armor was starting to be placed onto my body. Once the armor was on, I grabbed the new faceplate and placed it on the helmet. The suit had many new upgrades. The armor wasn't just in a few spots here and there. It covered my entire body much like the Iron Man suit did from the Marvel Comics that Winston had. I had extendable whips in the gauntlet armor that I could charge with my electricity. The suit had electricity blasts from the palms of my hand armor, and had it's own flight system capabilities. As for my ultimate as Winston and Tracer said, was the super powered electricity blast from my chest armor. Winston was even nice enough to let me have a mobile version of Athena. I headed back up the elevator and stepped into the room.

Tracer gasped then smiled.

“Wow, you pull that armor off good, mate.”

“Thanks, Tracer. Winston? Your thoughts?

“It's missing one thing.”

My armor shimmered and revealed the paint scheme. Midnight black, and gunmetal gray.

“Did you guys do this?”

Tracer smiled.

“Of course, Luv. You needed some paint for your armor. It looks good.”

“Mark, I am uploaded to the Lightnight Mark II Armor. All systems go.”

“Copy that, Athena. See you all there?”

Tracer nodded.

“Roger!”

She quickly blinked out of the room, while Winston followed after her. Activating the flight navigation menu, I quickly looked at weather reports, and military/commercial flights.

“Alright. Athena, set the fastest course to the Overwatch Museum in Denver, Colorado.”

“Affirmative. Setting course now.”

The boosters in my leg armor roared to life, and I flew out of the Overwatch headquarters, racing away towards Denver.

The Overwatch Museum, Denver, Colorado

A Few Hours Later...

With a loud crash, I landed in front of the museum. Quickly going inside, I got a few looks, and gasps of astonishment. A few of the tourists whispered.

“Is he a part of Overwatch? Or a Vigilante?”

Suddenly, a little boy with blond hair ran over to me, and smiled.

“Who are you? Do you know Tracer?”

I chuckled as another boy, this one older, and I assumed to be his brother came over.

“In a manner of speaking, yes. You know I could really use a favor from you. You want to be a hero?”

The boy nodded.

I smiled, and was about to speak when two large booms were heard. We turned around only to see Winston thrown through the glass ceiling thanks to Widowmaker. I quickly grabbed the kids and moved them to safety.

“Get to cover and stay there!”

I quickly rushed over to Winston's side.

“You okay?”

“Yeah. Good job getting those kids out of the way. Let's get Widowmaker.”

We quickly rushed over towards her location when a black mist appeared and began shooting at us.

Winston growled.

“Reaper.”

“Glad to see you again...We didn't get to finish our last battle..And who might you be?”

“Lightnight. So..what are you here for?”

“Yeah..like I'm gonna monologue to a noob such as you..”

I stretched out my hands and shot him with electricity. He laughed.

“That tickled. Is that the best you have?”

He pulled out his shotguns and opened fire on me and Winston. Just then Tracer blinked into the fight opening fire with her pulse pistols. Widowmaker leaped down and opened fire on us as well. I turned to Winston.

“Throw me, Winston!”

He nodded and threw me towards Widowmaker. I landed next to her and began to fight her.

“I know you...”

“You should.”

I quickly grabbed her by the arm and threw her, but she attached her grappling hook to me, and flew back, kicking me in the chest, and knocking me back. Flipping over, I used the flight boosters to slow my speed, grinding to a halt.

“What are the power levels on the armor, Athena?”

“80% and holding. Though if you continue hitting Widowmaker head on, the power will drain.”

“How much longer till my ultimate is charged?”

“59% and climbing. Warning. I'm detecting an energy surge coming from Reaper. His ultimate is fully charged and is activating.”

Suddenly, a black cloud of smoke erupted from Reaper, and he spun around rapidly firing his shotguns. One of the bullets hit Tracer and her chronal accelerator flickered. She quickly ran towards a display case and jumped behind it. I quickly went to her side landing next to her, only to find the two boys from earlier.

“I thought I told you two to stay in cover.”

“We tried, but...”

Suddenly, a beeping noise was heard and Tracer's chronal accelerator died. She turned to the boys.

“Uh, don't worry, Luvs. Cavalry's here.”

Suddenly, Winston fell to the ground and Tracer looked over.

“Come on, big guy. Get up.”

Reaper made his way over to Winston while Widowmaker broke the case surrounding Doomfist's gauntlet. Reaper stopped in front of Winston and stepped on his glasses.

I stuck my head over the case and spoke.

“Oooh...your in trouble now!”

Winston's eyes flashed red and he attacked Reaper using his Ultimate. Widowmaker noticed this and opened fire on him.

“Yes,” cheered Tracer as her chronal accelerator went back online. She quickly blinked out of cover and opened fire.

I turned to the boys.

“Stay here.”

I quickly got up, and got back into the fight, teaming up with Tracer to help take on Reaper. Suddenly, a loud cry was heard.

“Watch out!”

Suddenly, a massive red bubble knocked over Widowmaker and the older boy. Using the opportunity to our advantage we opened fire on Widowmaker, and Tracer took her rifle away using it against her. Widowmaker grappled away as Reaper followed her as smoke. Winston charged after them, climbing his way to the roof, leaving me and Tracer behind. We turned to the boys as the oldest handed us Doomfist's gauntlet, which was broken after that one use fighting Widowmaker.

Tracer smiled as she took it.

“You know....the world could always use more heroes.”

She did a quick salute, before blinking away, putting the gauntlet back in it's case before blinking onto the roof.

“You coming Lightnight?”

“Yeah, in a second. Stay out of trouble, kids. Oh, and..uh..stand back.”

The two brothers backed up, and I activated my boosters, flying out of the museum and onto the roof. Winston and Tracer were there.

“Where's Reaper and Widowmaker?”

“They got away,” grumbled Winston.

“We'll get them.”

Winston nodded, and leaped to the next roof. I turned to Tracer.

“So...about this morning...what was that about?”

“I told you earlier. Just wanted you to know that Winston had a mission for us.”

I shrugged.

“Alright. You know in all the confusion of that past few days, I never got the chance to ask you your real name. You already know mine.”

She blushed.

“Lena. That's my name.”

“It's a beautiful name.”

She blushed even brighter.

“Thanks...”

Our faces were close to touching, but she backed away as did I.

“We should probably..”

“Yeah, get going,” I finished.

“Race you to the jet?”

“Your on.”

I took to the skies and Lena chased after me. But little did we know Talon had something big planned.


	3. Super Ninja Team-Up Part 1

Location: Overwatch Headquarters, Watchpoint: Gibraltar, Time: A Few Days After The Museum Incident

Mark's POV

It had been a couple days since the museum incident with Widowmaker, and Reaper happened, and the fight had damaged some of the Lightknight Mark II Armor, making the suit out of commission while repairs were made to it. I was currently in the lounge area of headquarters, reading about quantum mechanics, and the possibility of time travel. I had been up all night, and was slightly tired, though I still had a caffeine buzz. Lena made some mean tea. Winston entered the room.

“Mark.”

My head snapped up.

“Oh..good morning..ooh..what time is it?”

“Seven hundred hours. Have you been up all night?”

“Yeah..,” I yawned. “Been reading up on quantum mechanics. Trying to see if there's a way to cure Lena's condition..”

“As far as I know, there is none. She's the first case of it. Besides, the Chronal Accelerator is doing it's job.”

“But what happens when it fails, Winston? We're already tight on funds as it is.”

“How do you..?”

“I told him, Winston.” said Athena. “He wanted to know what it would cost to build another version of the Lightknight armor.”

“Why would you want to build another version of the suit, Mark?”

“Because I need to stay one step ahead of Talon. They're more then likely trying to find a way to counter the existing suit as we speak.”

“Oh..and as for Lena...”

“I feel...like it's the right thing to do...I know she loves being able to do the things she can do with her powers, but...you know what if she wants to retire one day? Settle down..raise a family...this war isn't going to last forever, Winston.”

Winston sighed.

“I know. But we can't decide for Lena. We should let her make her own decision.”

I closed the book.

“You're right. I'm gonna go into town to see what I can find for breakfast. You mind?”

“No, go right ahead. And pick up some peanut butter while your there. My supply is running low.”

I chuckled.

“You got it, big guy.”

I grabbed my communicator, and stuck it in my ear, so I could keep in contact with the base via Athena.(Ha! That rhymed! Sort of.) 

“Athena. Read the list of supplies we need.”

“Certainly. 10 Jars of Peanut Butter, Shaving Cream, Razor blades for Tracer...”

“Not that list!”

“Sorry, Mark. I'm only joking. Ha. Ha.”

“........we need to work on your personality more. The right list this time?”

“We don't have a list, Mark. You never made one. Shall I make it?”

“Let's....let's just go.”

Location: Downtown Market, Time: A Few Minutes Later

As I walked through the market there were people looking at newspapers in different languages and talking about it in different languages. In each paper there was an article with a picture of me. Well..me in my suit of armor.

“Athena, could you translate what their saying for me?”

“Certainly. Translating all languages within hearing range.”

As I listened to their words, I heard they were calling me real-life Iron Man, and that I was a hero for saving those boys back in Denver.

“Okay. Stop translation.”

The words of English vanished and returned to whatever they were speaking.

“Alright. Breakfast time.”

I went to a stand with fruit and vegetables, and looked at the choices. I pointed at one of the fruits.

“What's this?”

“Applemango.”

“Applemango?”

“Si. It a cross..between an Apple and Mango.”

“Well..why not? I'll try it. How much?”

“Five Pounds for two.”

I handed him the money, and he handed me the fruit.

“Thank you.”

As I left, I accidentally bumped into somebody.

“Oh..I'm so sorry..and..”

I paused, and looked at the figure I bumped into. He was wearing white and gray armor with a yellowish green visor.

“You're...you're...Genji...you worked for...”

He covered my mouth his hand.

“Hush. Don't say a word. Hanzo. Come here.”

Another man came over that was of Japanese descendant, and turned to Genji.

“What is it, brother?”

“This boy is the chosen one.”

“The Chosen One?”

I frowned.

“Hey, I'm 23 years old. I'm not a boy. And what do you mean chosen one? Never mind, I don't have time for this.”

I quickly broke free of Genji's grasp and ran off towards the base as fast as I could.

“I really wish I had my armor right now!”

As I ran into the base, I collapsed to the floor, and breathed heavily.

“Winston..ninjas...in...town...market...”

Winston made his way over.

“I know. I invited them.”

“You...did...what?”

Suddenly, I heard a girly scream as Lena ran by me.

“Genji!”

She quickly hugged him. A deep rumble sounded from his mask. Like he was laughing.

“Greetings, Tracer. It is good to be back. This is my brother, Hanzo.”

I scrambled to my feet.

“These guys..think..I'm some sort of chosen one...why am I a chosen one? This isn't Star Wars!”

Everyone stared at me.

“What? You never heard of Star Wars?”

Lena spoke up.

“Those movies are like...ancient. Where have you been, Luv?”

Hanzo gently coughed.

“It was prophesied by the elders that two brothers, one of man, and one of steel would fight together to protect a boy in black armor, dark as death itself, and capable of striking with the ferocity of lightning. He would grow up to protect our world from the rise of evil. We believe that you are that boy, and me and Genji are your protectors.”

I laughed.

“I'm sorry...but that is the most ridiculous story I have ever heard. I'm not a chosen one and I don't need a babysitter, let alone two of them. Believe me, I could take you both on right now. Even though I'm exhausted, I could still kick your....”

“That's enough,” growled Winston. “We have bigger problems to worry about. Athena, show him.”

“Show me what?”

Suddenly, a TV turned on and showed a political debate. One man was the center of it all. He was bald and slightly chubby.(Imagine Senator Stern who was from Iron Man 2 and CA: Winter Soldier.)

“Senator Williams,” asked a reporter. “What is your opinion of the hero that the people are calling the real-life Iron Man?”

“This so called real-life Iron Man is nothing but a vigilante. He saved two boys and wrecked a museum with two former members of Overwatch and people are calling him a hero? It's mad. I say this so-called hero comes here to explain his actions in the court of law.”

The TV turned off. My electricity was sparking out of my hands, and I screamed, shooting the electricity into the TV, completely destroying it.

“All I've done..to protect the world...and this is the thanks I get for it? A wanted poster with my face on it?! This needs to end.”

Lena gently put her hand on my shoulder.

“Hey. Don't worry, luv. We can fix this. We all can.”

I walked towards my elevator.

“We can't operate illegally. They'll find a way to copy my armor, and then they will use it to hunt us all down.”

Winston made his way over.

“We held out just fine so far, Mark. We need to gain back the world's trust.”

Lena stepped in front of me.

“Remember what I said to those boys?”

“The world could always use more heroes.”

“Right. Don't give up and don't give in. We can do this”

I nodded slowly.

“So what's the plan?”

Everyone shrugged.

“I got an idea. Athena, can you install that new system we designed to the armor?”

“We only have enough of the parts to do one piece of the armor. You used the rest on..”

“I know, Athena,” I interrupted. “One is all we need. Install it on the helmet.”

Unbeknownst to everyone except me and Athena, the Lightknight Mark II helmet suddenly began to float, and suddenly flew into the ventilation, and through the building. With a loud bang the helmet flew out of a vent, and crashed into me, knocking me back, and crashing into some boxes.

Lena ran over to me.

“Mark, are you okay?”

I sat up. The helmet was on my head, faceplate attached.

“I am a flipping genius! It worked. Now..time to make my speech. Athena, activate the call.

A loud ring echoed from my helmet. I quickly turned on the voice changer just before the Senator answered.

“Yes, Micheal Williams here.”

“Hello, Senator. I don't appreciate my name tarnished.”

“You. How did you get this number?”

“I have my sources.”

“Overwatch?”

“No.”

“What do you want?”

“I want the Petras Act dissolved and Overwatch restored to protectors of the world. I work with Overwatch, and we protected the world that day in Denver. Or did you not notice the gauntlet worn by Doomfist himself was damaged? Talon was after it, and wanted it for their own purposes. I want to strike a deal. You let me speak before a committee and I will bring proof that Overwatch is still needed. If I fail...you can have my armor, my research, and myself.”

A long paused followed before the Senator spoke.

“....We have a deal.”

“Good. I will be there in two days. Lightknight out.”

I ended the call.

“I believe we have an advantage over Talon now. If any of you need me, I will be in my lab.”

I headed over to the elevator, and climbed in, descending to the basement below. That was when an explosion rocked the base. I hit my head against the wall and my vision went dark...


	4. Super Ninja Team-Up Part 2

Location: Overwatch Headquarters, Watchpoint: Gibraltar, Mark's Lab, Time: A Few Minutes Later

Mark's POV

I groaned as Athena's voice called my name.

“Mark! Can you hear me?”

“Yeah..what's..going on...?”

“Talon is attacking the base. And they are not holding any punches. Winston, and Lena have been captured. Genji and his brother were able to escape.”

I instantly sat up and was reward a pounding headache.

“Athena...fire up the Mark III.”

“If I could, I would. I don't connection to the base. I'm only connected to Mark II helmet.”

“Okay. How far is my lab from where I am?”

“500 feet straight down.”

I sighed.

“Okay. We need to make this quick. I'm gonna create a patch to get you into the system.”

“Will it work?”

“I never ask that question until after I've done it.”

I broke open the old telephone box in the elevator and began to rip out the cords. I quickly grabbed the telephone line, and pulled off the Mark II helmet.

“Athena, I'm connecting you to telephone line. You need to find your way out of it and into the power for the elevator. Let me know when your ready.”

“I'm ready.”

“Get ready to go in 3...2...1...Now!”

I connected the telephone line, and a shock of electricity went through me. I dropped the helmet, and winced. Just then the elevator kicked in, and started descending.

“Nice work, Athena.”

A ding was heard and the doors to my lab opened. I quickly stretched out my arms, and pieces of armor began to fly towards me, and attached to my body. More and more armor pieces attached before the suit powered on.

“Lightknight Mark III armor online.”

“Let's kick some tailpipe, Athena.”

I quickly flew up the elevator shaft and entered the main floor, only to find it completely empty other then a few Talon soliders who were behind. Apparently, Winston, Lena, Genji and Hanzo were able to hold off a few. I grabbed one who was still conscious, and slammed him against the wall.

“Where are they?!”

He spit at my helmet.

“I will never tell. You can't stop us.”

I dropped him to the ground, and activated the electric whips.

“Have it your way.”

I wrapped the whips around and shocked him with a five second burst of electricity.

“I will ask again. Where. Are. They?”

“I will never tell you. You'll just have to kill me.”

Rage boiled in my veins and all I could see was red. The sound of a blade sliding out of it's sheath was heard behind me.

“Who are you?”

I turned my head and saw Genji, and Hanzo.

“Seriously?”

I opened up the faceplate of my helmet.

“It's me, Mark.”

“Mark. You are alive. We feared the worst.”

“Yeah, and speaking my being alive. Where the hell was your protection? Why didn't you stop Winston and Lena from being abducted?”

“They told us to escape,” replied Hanzo. “Athena notified us that you were alive, and we returned.”

“We need to get Winston and Lena back. Now.”

Genji put his hand onto my shoulder armor.

“You are in no shape to find them. You will only make things worse.”

I shrugged him off.

“And how do I your not working with Talon? This happened right after you got here. Call me crazy, but I don't think that's a coincidence. Now I'm getting my friends back.”

Then I noticed another Talon agent with a small walkie.

“Bingo.”

I picked it up, and looked at it.

“Athena, can you trace this?”

“I can try. There's no guarantee it'll work.”

“Well, right now it's all we got.”

The faceplate of my helmet snapped shut, and I spoke into the walkie.

“Where are my friends, Talon?”

A moment of silence followed before a Russian accent came through.

“Ah..you must be the one know as Lightknight. I was wondering when you would contact us. As a matter of fact, my best sniper thought you were dead. You haven't been on our radar for awhile.”

“Yeah..well..let's just say Widowmaker isn't much of a challenge.”

“For you? Of course not. I want to make a deal with you. Your friends lives for yours.”

“Oh, is that all?”

I released the talk button.

“Where is he, Athena?”

“I've got him. St. Petersburg, Russia.”

Just then his voice came through the walkie.

“I believe your AI has found my location. If you want your friends back, come alone. And..no armor either.”

The walkie suddenly sparked, and died.

I frowned and turned to Genji and Hanzo.

“Look..if the both of you are on my side, then you will help me save Winston and Lena.”

Genji nodded.

“We will join you.”

Hanzo crossed his arms.

“You are under our protection.”

I smiled.

“Let's do this. And we're bringing the armor with us.”

Genji was slightly confused.

“How?”

“Let's just say I got a few tricks up my sleeve.”

Location: St. Petersburg, Russia, Time: Several Hours Later.

With a loud bang, I landed outside the fence line of the Russian branch of Talon in the armor, and stepped out of it. The cold air bit at my skin.

“Oooohh, that's cold!”

Hanzo came over.

“Of course. It's Russia, you crazy American.”

Genji came over.

“Stealth is the key here, you two. Hanzo with me. Mark, go to the gate.”

I nodded and slowly walked to the gate. I waved.

“Hey, fellas. You wanted Lightknight? Here I am.”

The gate men came over and was about to handcuff me when two arrows flew by my head and struck the guards in the chest. The fell over with a thud.

I gave a thumbs up to Hanzo, and called the armor to me. Once it was attached, I entered the base. Genji commed me.

“What was that? That was not stealth.”

“Genji, we can't afford stealth. We need to hit these guys hard and fast. I'm getting Lena back. You and Hanzo get Winston.”

I closed the channel, and took to the sky. I flew into the building and opened fire, using the new weapons system on the Mark III. Surprisingly, the Talon soldiers I fought were either fleeing or were few in number. My armor had only taken a few hits of damage.

Athena spoke.

“Mark, there's a 97% chance that we're walking into a trap.”

“And the other 3%?”

“Talon sucks at their job.”

I chuckled before getting into a more serious mood.

“Increase power to environmental awareness sensors.”

A bar on the right side of my HUD went up.

“Thanks, Athena.”

After taking care of a few more Talon soldiers, I entered a room. What I saw made my blood run cold. Lena was chained up to a wall, and she was slumped over. What scared me the most was her Chronal Accelerator was off and was damaged. I quickly ran over to her and broke her free from the chains, and began to work on it. I managed to patch it up and turn it on, but the power was fading. And fast. I quickly checked her pulse.

“Hold on, Lena. Just hold on.”

Her pulse was weak, but it was still there.

I put her onto my shoulder, and commed Hanzo and Genji.

“Genji, and Hanzo. I have Lena. Do you have Winston?”

“Affirmative,” replied Genji. “We will meet you at the rendezvous point.”

“Copy that.”

I ran as fast as I could without hurting Lena. Then I heard the voice.

“It's good to see you. After so long..my own flesh and blood returns to me.”

I turned around and saw a man. He had fading brown hair with wisps of gray in them. He wore thick-rimmed glasses and a nice suit. For some reason, he looked familiar. 

I primed my electricity repulsor, and aimed it at him.

“Who are you,” I asked shakily.

He smirked.

“I'm your father.”

“I don't have one.”

“Take off the mask, son. You need to wake up! You're no hero. You're just a kid.”

I put Lena down slowly, and stared back at him.

“I. Am. Not. A. Kid!”

My electricity blast from my chestplate fired, and struck the man dead on. Surprisingly, he was still standing, but he began to collapse. I went over to him and stood above him.

“I could kill you right now, and end Talon right here. But somebody will just take your place. I'm going to tear Talon apart piece by piece. You come after my family again, and I will end you.”

I turned away, and picked up Lena before reuniting with the two brothers and Winston. Winston was not in the best shape but was awake.

He looked over at Lena.

“Lena! Is she...”

“She's alive,” I replied. “But barely. We need to get her a hospital.”

Winston nodded.

“I know of one. It's not too far from here.”

Location: St. Petersburg Hospice, Time: A Few Minutes Later

Mercy's POV

I sat in my small office I had in the St. Peterburgs Hospice when suddenly my pager went off. I looked at it and gasped.

“Oh, no.”

I quickly grabbed my coat, and rushed to the entrance of the hospital where Winston, Genji, a man with a bow and arrow, and an armored individual were. In the armored mans arms was Lena.

“Winston, what happened?”

“Talon. Abducted us. Genji, his brother and Lightknight here rescued us. Lena is hurt.”

“Right. Put her on ze gurney.” 

I quickly paged everyone. Winston and the others sat down as we pulled Lena into surgery.

Location: St. Petersburgs Hospice, Time: Next Morning

Mark's POV

I paced around in the armor, drinking the hospital coffee to keep myself awake. I wasn't going to rest until I knew Lena was okay. Just then the doctor who meet us the night before stepped out from recovery. I turned to her.

“How is she?”

“She's recovering. It's a miracle that she's even alive. She had several broken ribs which we fixed.”

I hugged her as tight as I could without hurting her.

“Thank you so much, Dr...”

“Dr. Angela Ziegler.”

“Thank you. Can..can I see her?”

“She's not awake, but I think she will be soon. Though I would ask to leave your armor outside the room. I don't think stress is the best thing for her right now.”

“Right. I can do that.”

She led to the room, and I climbed out of the armor. I quickly locked it and quietly went inside the room. Lena was asleep on the bed. She was wearing a hospital night gown and the chronal accelerator only. The accelerator glowed lightly as she slept. I quietly sat down next to her and took her hand.

“Lena...these past few days have been...crazy to say the least. Um...I've been thinking about...life..and life is..kind of short...but..I've...been...having these feelings..and..”

I sighed and looked down. A voice caught my attention.

“Are you asking me out on a date, Luv?”

My head snapped up to see Lena awake, a bit groggy, but awake nevertheless.

“Hey..you're awake.”

I chuckled lightly.

She smiled.

“I've..been..having those feelings too...”

As I moved closer to her, she smiled.

“Oh, just go ahead and kiss me, you bloody fool.”

I smiled and pressed my lips to hers. She pressed back as hard as she could without hurting herself. We were so busy kissing, we didn't notice Angela open the door to let Winston in, and they both left to give us time together.

Location: Winter Technologies, Our World

Steve's POV

I couldn't believe it. My own son tried to kill me in the game world he was trapped in. It made sense though. He wasn't in his right mind.

“Mr. Winters? Are you alright,” asked a technician.

“I'm fine. I can't go back in there though. Too many risks. We keep figuring out how to free my son from his prison. On the outside.”


	5. Secrets Revealed

Location: The New Overwatch Base, Washington D.C., Time: A Few Weeks After The Talon Raid

Mark's POV

It had been several weeks since the raid on Talon's Russian Branch had occurred. Since then, Winston, Genji, Hanzo, and I secured us a new base of operations thanks to the governments of the world allowing us to reactivate Overwatch and disbanded the Petras Act. Lena was moved to the new base shortly afterwords, so she could continue to recover. Lena and I's relationship had gotten stronger since that night she was in that small Russian hospital. I had asked her to move into my quarters with me, which she accepted, and we had several dates in the hospital wing of the new base.

Dr. Ziegler otherwise known as Angela or Mercy rejoined Overwatch as our medic, while Hanzo and Genji were our stealth team. We even recruited the former criminals know as Roadhog and Junkrat. And more and more former Overwatch members were coming back to rejoin. Meanwhile, I was the head of the technology side of Overwatch and was spending my time researching the Slipstream. The jet that caused Lena's condition. If I could figure out what went wrong with it, maybe I could find a cure for Lena.

As I was typing on my computer, Lena was pushed into the room in a wheelchair by Angela. I turned to look at Lena.

“You should be resting.”

Lena shrugged.

“I was bored sitting around doing nothing. Thank you for bringing me here, Angela.”

Angela nodded.

“Of course, Lena. I'll be in my office if you need me.”

Lena wheeled herself over to my desk, and gently took my hand.

“Winston told me you'd been searching for a cure for my condition.”

I nodded.

“Yeah...all I have is a bunch of theories at the moment. No real answers yet.”

She kissed my cheek.

“It's okay if you don't find anything. I've gotten used to wearing the Chronal Accelerator.”

I sighed.

“But what if you want to retire..settle down..raise a family?”

Lena cupped my cheek.

“I couldn't bring a child into this world even if I wanted to. Maybe once this war is over, then yeah. Maybe.”

I smiled sadly, and took her hand.

“Yeah...you're right.”

I gently coughed to change the subject.

“So..how's recovery?”

“Long..but I'm gonna be released from the hospital wing tomorrow.”

I smiled.

“Really? That's great.”

Lena smiled and placed her head on my shoulder.

“So...how goes the new suits?”

I smiled, and pushed a button under my desk. Part of the floor opened up against the far wall, and four suits emerged from the floor. The furthest to left was the Mark I, the one I had built before I met Lena, and used in my first fight against Widowmaker. The Mark II was next, and was currently being buffed by one of my robot helpers who I affectionately named “Dummy” from the Iron Man movies.

“Hey, Dummy.”

He looked over.

“I told you to buff the Mark IV, not the Mark II. But the Mark II looks great. Keep it up.”

Dummy hummed in acknowledgment and continued to buff the second suit. Mark III was next and had several problems with it's weapon systems so it was currently being repaired by Juryrig who was another one of my bots.

“Great work, Juryrig.”

And finally there was Mark IV. It had the same abilities as the previous suit, but was sleeker and more streamlined. The clunky gauntlets that held the electric whips had been removed and the whips had been replaced by an EMP generator. There were small mini missiles and an entirely new flight system. Meanwhile one of the janitors came in and began to mop the floor. His name was Dave and he looked very much like the Tony Stark from the Iron Man movies. He grumbled as he worked.

“....Patent...infringement...”

Ignoring Dave, I pushed the button and the suits retracted into the floor. I turned to Lena.

“Come on. Let's go get something to eat. I'm starving.”

Suddenly, my phone went off, and I answered it.

“Hello?”

“Mark. It's Winston. I have a mission for you.”

“A mission? What is it?”

“Talon has started making moves. I think they are gearing up for something big.”

“So..is this a team mission?”

“Negative. It's your first solo mission. Scout out the last known location of Talon, and report back.”

“Copy that, Winston. Mark, out.”

I turned to Lena.

“Sorry, sweetheart. I got a mission.”

Lena smiled softly.

“It's okay. Go be a hero. I'll be here when you get back, Luv.”

I kissed her quickly before summoning the Mark IV to attach to me. Once it was all attached, I hurried over to a launch tube, and attached myself to a guide line, much like the guide lines used on aircraft carriers to launch jets and planes off them back in the early days before Overwatch.

I opened up the flaps on the back of the suit, and turned the flight system on to fifty percent. Any higher and I would break the flaps under the strain.

“Alright, Athena. Count it down.”

“Launching in 3...2...1...now!”

I closed the flaps remotely and the guide line pulled me up as I increased flight speed. Launching out of the tube and into the outside air, I cut power, and for a moment hanged in the air, before reactivating the thrusters and flying away.

Location: Canadian Rockies, Time: A Few Hours Later

Steve's POV

I sat watching the monitors in the old Talon base. I had decided to rejoin the game world one last time to get my son out. I had been sent back in with my own suit of armor that the company technicians sent in. With a loud clank, I heard my son enter the base, and I climbed into the suit. Once I was in I stepped into the room where my son was.

“Welcome, Lightknight. I've been looking forward to our rematch. Do you remember me? I was the one who harmed you love.”

My son charged towards me, and began to punch the armor. I pushed back and threw him across the room.

“Face it son! You're no match for me!”

My son growled.

“I am not your son!”

He flew towards me and crashed into me, pushing us both outside into the snow.

Mark's POV

I punched the man who harmed Lena. I could see nothing but red. And what made matters worse my suit was taking heavy damage from his attacks. Suddenly, he grabbed my arm and began to squeeze. The armor began to buckle under the strain.

“Fire repulsors!”

I fired a blast from my repulsors which caused the man to fly off and crash into a tree.

I commed Athena.

“Athena, status report.”

“Suit is at 15% power and failing. You can't keep this up.”

I sucked in a deep breath.

“Then I have to end this now. Get Lena on the line.”

Lena's number was dialed and she answered.

“Mark? I thought you were on a mission.”

“I am...but I don't think I'm gonna make it back. The man from the Talon Russian branch is here, and he has his own suit. I need to end this. The suit is losing power. Get Winston to send a recovery team. And Lena...I love you...I love you so much. Don't you ever forget that.”

“Mark, no. Don't do th..”

I ended the call.

“Athena..activate the self-destruct.”

“That will kill you, Mark!”

“I know..but I have to do it. To protect Earth..to protect my home...to protect...my love.”

I swore I could have heard Athena crying.

“You okay?”

“It's..just...it's been an honor serving with you, Mark. Activating the self-destruct sequence.”

I quickly flew towards the man in the armor and tackled him, using the remaining power in the suit to hold him down.

“This...Ends..Now!”

I closed my eyes, and fell into nothingness.

Location: Canadian Rockies, Time: A Few Hours Later.

Lena's POV

Angela helped me through the snow as we searched for Mark. She had the Valkyrie Swift-Response Suit on too. Winston, Genji, Hanzo, and Soldier: 76 was there as well. I heard Winston cry out.

“Angela, Lena! Over here.”

I broke free from her grip and I ran as fast as I could towards Winston's voice. But what I saw next made me cry.

“No..no...Mark!”

All that remained of Mark was a black crater in the ground, and the cracked faceplate of his helmet.

Every bowed their heads in sadness, but I didn't notice. I fell to the ground, collapsing onto my knees.

Several Weeks Later....

Location: Overwatch Base

Genji's POV

Everyone had been out of commission for the past few weeks. But evil didn't stop for grieving. Everyone was mostly back to work. Except Lena. She had taken Mark's death very hard, and had blamed mostly everyone for his death. She had locked herself in what was Mark's quarters, and kept to herself. She hadn't come out of the room ever since the funeral. Hanzo walked over to me.

“Why didn't you tell Lena about the rest of the prophecy?”

“I did not want to give her false hope, brother. For in order for Mark to return to our world...he must be sent back by the one who sent him here in the first place.”

Location: Winter Technologies, Our World, Time: A Few Hours After Mark's “Death”

Mark's POV

I groaned as bright white lights filled my vision. I could hear voices.

“Patient’s vitals have spiked, Doctor. He should be waking up soon.”

“Send in his father.”

I opened my eyes and looked around.

“Where the hell am I?”

A man stepped over me and stared at me, presumably checking me over.

“Welcome back to the land of the living, Mark.”

“How do you know my name?”

Just then the Russian man stepped in, but he spoke in an accent similar to my own.

“Hello, my son. It's good to see you awake.”

“You!...I killed you!”

I tried to move, but I heard a clink. A pair of handcuffs strapped me to the bed.

“A pair of handcuffs? You can do better then that.”

I flexed my hand, but nothing happened. No electricity sparked from my fingertips.

“What...what did you do to me?”

The man whispered the Doctor and suddenly, I began to feel drowsy.

“If..you...think...sedatives...is..going..to..stop..mee...you're...wrong....”

I blacked out and knew no more.


	6. Return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated Super T for Suggestive Content in Chapter 6.

Location: Winter Technologies, Our World, Time: A Few Days Later

Steve's POV

I had been several days since my son had been returned to me, and things were not looking up. My son's mind was not what it used to be. Our personal physiologist which I hired after I started figuring out a way to bring my son back was sitting in a room with Mark. There was one-way glass installed so I could observe.

The physiologist began to ask questions.

“Do you know where you are?”

My son frowned.

“Yeah. In a Talon base. Now..I don't want to hurt anyone here, but if you don't let me go so help me I will start hurting people, and I will destroy anyone who stands in my way.”

The physiologist stood up and left the room.

“I can't get through to him. He thinks everything he knows is real. Maybe you'll have better luck.”

She pushed me into the room.

My son growled.

“You.”

I took a deep breath.

“Mark...we need to talk..everything you know...it's not real. There's no Talon..there's no Overwatch. It's all a game. A game you got trapped in. I saved you. Please...come back to me my son.”

“I'm not your son!”

“I have proof. I didn't want to show this to you unless I absolutely had to, but you leave me no choice, son. Bring it in.”

One of my technicians handed me an manila envelope, and I opened it. It was the game case of Overwatch. I slid it in front of my son.

His eyebrows furled.

“What...what is this?”

“This is a game. Called Overwatch. You were trapped inside of it. We freed you. You're home. Where you belong.”

My son shook his head.

“No..no...this is a trick...an illusion...”

My son's eyes rolled back into his head, and he collapsed. I called for help, and my son was taken back to the hospital ward.

Mark's POV

My eyes opened, and I saw nothing but blackness. I was in some sort of room. Suddenly a light shined down onto me as a familiar voice came through.

_**“Mark!”** _

“Genji! Where are you? How are you here?”

_**“No time for that. The man you are with. He speaks the truth. He's your father.”** _

“But...how..?”

“All will be known in time. But first you have to wake up. There's an invention that will bring you back to us. Memories of your previous life will come back as you take the path home, and they're return is very painful, but you must keep going. No matter what. Now..wake up.”

My eyes snapped open and I pushed myself off of the gurney, pushing the nurses and staff out of the way as a memory surfaced. I saw a little boy wrapped up in a blanket as he walked through the halls of of a building holding someone's hand.

_**“Daddy? Why do we do what we do?”** _

_**“We make the future better and brighter, son. What we do preserves legacies. One day all of this will be yours.”** _

_**“All mine?”** _

_**“All yours.”** _

The boy giggled as he was picked up by the man. I snapped out of the memory and continued pushing on. More and more memories continued to surface, each one more painful then the last. Then one more memory came to me. I saw me and the man claiming to be my father working on what appeared to be a headset.

_**“We did it.”** _

_**“Yep. We can run tests in the morning. Take it up to your room. I'll make the test preparations for tomorrow.”** _

_**“Okay. Night, dad.”** _

The memory me hugged the man, and grabbed the headset before the memory vanished. I found myself in a lab. Suddenly, Genji's voice was heard.

_**“In order for Mark to return to our world...he must be sent back by the one who sent him here in the first place.”** _

My eyes blinked. I remembered all of it. The incident, my previous life. Everything. I looked over to my left and saw the headset. Just then, my father's voice was heard.

“Son..what are you doing?”

“I...I..have to...go...back...”

“You can't...we fixed the headset. You can never go back. You belong here. You have to preserve your legacy.”

I turned around and faced him.

“What if I don't want a legacy? I found true purpose in the game. I was a hero..and..I found love..”

“But she's not real...”

“She's real to me! Send me back...I know how to get back.”

My voice began to break.

“You...you have to let..you have to let me go dad.”

“I...I can't..”

“Dad...remember when mom died? A few years ago?”

“I remember..but I don't see..”

“Mom said something to me before she passed. Go and live a happy life..I will never be happy here again...I'm hurting dad...I need to be free...you have to let me go...”

My dad began to cry.

“All your mother ever wanted for you was to be happy. What do you need me to do?”

I gulped.

“I need you to kill me.”

“I can't...”

“You have to dad. I can clear your name. Make sure you don't go to jail.”

I went over to the computer, and turned the cam on, clearing my face of tears. I began to speak, and record a video.

“I am Mark Saberius Winters, and this is my last will and statement. I asked my father to kill me because I was sick. I know I was never going to get any better. To Steve Winters, I leave my inheritance to him and to whoever he sells my shares of the company to. I also leave him the task of finding a someone to take his place after he passes whenever that may be. I leave my collection of video games to anyone who wants them. They will be free. I have made this will and statement in a sound state of mind. Signed, Mark Winters.”

I ended the recording, and turned to my father,  placing the helmet on my head.

“I'm ready.”

My dad nodded and hugged me.

“I love you son.”

“I love you too..dad...”

My father pushed the start button and I knew no more.

Location: Canadian Rockies, Overwatch Universe, Time: A few months after Mark's “Death”

My body ached with pain as I laid in a crater. Snow was falling down, and melting on my face.

“I'm home...I think...”

Sitting up, I pulled myself to my feet, but I winced heavily.

“Yep, something's broken. I need to find a radio.”

I limped inside the broken down Talon building that I had my fight in. The burn and scuffs marks from the battle were still evident.

“Let's hope there's something I can use.”

I found a radio and sent a jolt of electricity through it powering it up. Tuning into Overwatch's frequency, I radioed in.

“Overwatch..base...this is Lightknight...reporting in...is...is anyone there?”

A garbled voice came over the line. The voice was female...and it had an accent.

_**“It..can't..be..Mark...If you...are...really...Mark....what...is...my name..luv?”** _

“Lena...it's so good to hear your voice...”

The voice came through, this time much more clearer. There was no doubt it was her.

_**“Okay..How did Mark and I admit our feelings?”** _

“In a hospital room after you were taken by Talon. You said “Just go on and kiss me, you bloody fool.”

There was an audible gasp followed by what sounded like tears of joy.

_**“Mark..it's..you..it's really you. Where are you?”** _

“Old Talon base...Canadian Rockies. I'm injured...badly.”

_**“Just hold on, my luv. The cavalry is coming.”** _

My eyes closed from the pain. The next thing I knew I heard beeping in a steady tone. I opened my eyes, my vision blurry, but starting to focus.

“I'm in a hospital..aren't I?”

A pair of familiar lips pressed against my own.

“You're alive...I can't believe it...”

“I missed you too, Lena.”

My vision cleared to see the familiar glow of the Chronal Accelerator, and the brown-haired Brit wielding it. She smacked my cheek.

“Don't you ever disappear on me again, do you hear me?”

I smiled and pulled her into another kiss, holding her close to my body.

“Not a chance in hell.”

Lena giggled.

“Speaking of hell...”

Winston came into the room, and he did NOT look happy at all. I gulped.

A Few Days Later...

A few days later, I was released from the hospital, and was moved into Lena's quarters which was now our quarters. The feeling was odd, but nice...in a weird sort of way. Winston gave me a sharp reprimanding about me going AWOL until I explained the situation to everyone which I was backed up by Genji and Hanzo. Everyone backed off then. The first three suits were still in my lab, and I was having the fourth one remade by my robots, but it would be much stronger and faster. And it wouldn' half a self-destruct device. As I limped into the quarters after using the shower, I noticed it was dark and lit up only by candles. There were rose petals on the bed.

Lena came up from behind me and wrapped her arms around me.

“Oh, Mark...”

I turned around to face her.

“Yes?”

She traced her finger along my bare chest before whispering to me in a husky voice.

“Let's take this to bed...”

I smirked.

“As the lady wishes...”

I gently picked her up and carried over to the bed, ignoring the pain in my body as I pulled off her Chronal Accelerator as she giggled with joy. A few minutes later the two of us laid intertwined on the bed, exhausted. As I pulled the covers over us, Lena snuggled into my chest, and I knew that nothing could come between us. After all...we had plenty of time to prove it.

The End


End file.
